


Dream smp oneshots

by Mac_and_cheezits



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_and_cheezits/pseuds/Mac_and_cheezits
Summary: I have no idea how to use this but I'm trying.this is where I'm puting all my head cannons, little storys and theorys for the dream smp. at this point all I got is angst.there will be ships but no smut or ships with the pll who don't want he be shipped. and it's the characters not the real pll that's weird.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, karlnapatiy, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Help

Aaaaaaaaaaaa


	2. Icaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk just a thought I had at 3am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha head full

"So do we have a deal?" Dream stands in front of Philza. His green eyes sparked with excitement but he stayed cool. Dream was winning, he was going to win. 

Philza nods "deal"

The disks, gone again. Philza gave them away for something that will leave him cursed and hated. He didn't care though he had what he wanted. Wings. Philza had his wings. He didn't care anymore. Who he hurt, who hated him. He could now do what he wanted.

But this would be his demise. As he flew into the sky he did no weep, instead he smiled. He had it all. but when you have everything no one is ever there to see. Do you you really have it all if the ones you love are gone.

As the sun burned his skin Philza laughed. The pain brought the feeling of relief. The heat melting the wings that gave to him everything and had taken it all away felt godly. 

when he fell back to earth Philza let out his last cry. An apology to all he hurt, to all that hated him.

He made a promise. A promise to protect everyone but he failed. 

He Failed

His own greed got the best of him.

Its all over now. 

As Philza lays still on to ground no one comes to help. not even to laugh at the foul. He did not mind though it was a peaceful death.

"Their safe now"


	3. Skephelo in da prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the boiz were put just out of reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof
> 
> Also their canon heights don't exist in this

'Day 100' Skeppy thought. it had been 100 days since he was thrown into the prison. The ground under him was cold and the room that surrounded him was dark. The chain around his ankle rubbed every move he made. The only light that entered came from a lantern on the wall outside the bars that keep him here. 

A small silver tray slides under a gap in the bars. It had a slice of bread and some water on it. Sam on the other side. His arms crossed.

"You know if you just confess I'll let you out" he says. 

Skeppy looked back to the ground 'No you won't' He knew what was really going to happen. The second Sam hears what he wants he'll kill him, so he stays silent.

"Okay than, I'll be back" Sam walks away. 

'He'll be back?' Skeppy stands up and carefully walks to the bars.

Skeppy can hear Sam walking back. He quickly steps back from the bars. Sam now standing in front of him dragging someone behind him. Skeppy couldn't make out who it was, their face was coved. Sam throws them in the cell across from Skeppy. He locks the cell and walks away. 

"Sam what are you- No don't leave me here! I didn't do anything" They pull their knees to their chest, quietly sobbing.

"Bad?" Skeppy calls out. 

"Skeppy!" Bad runs to the bars, pushing his arm though try to reach out to him. Skeppy dose the same.

Their fingers just graze each other. Everything is just out of reach.

"No no n-no please. Don't do this. P-please"


End file.
